


Moments

by HoneySweets96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, College, College Football, Coming Out, Drinking, Drugs, Gay Sex, Jock Dean, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Nerd Castiel, Partying, Relationship(s), Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneySweets96/pseuds/HoneySweets96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home one night to find his father dead, Dean is forced to start a new life. He manages to get himself into college where he meets the love of his life. The new kid, Castiel, is downright cute with his head always in a book. Jock Dean falls for him almost instantly but there is one problem, no one knows Dean likes guys.  Is he brave enough to start a new life all over again? Or is he going to ignore his feelings to stay in his life as a college football star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

         There are moments in every persons life that change them forever. These moments stick with us; always in the back of your mind. January 23, 1989 was one of those moments for me.

         It was the day before my tenth birthday and I had convinced my mom to take me and Sammy out to eat at my favorite Burger place. Dad refused to come, he was in one of his moods again. Whenever he got like that mom would just tell me to let him be, so I didn't push him to much. Honestly I liked the idea of it just being my mom, Sammy, and I. Dad had been so weird lately.

         I remember coming back from the restaurant and an overwhelming feeling of dread come over me as we pulled into the driveway. I didn't know why at the time, but I didn't want to go in the house. I asked my mom if I could stay in the car for a little while and she just laughed at me and told me not to be silly. So, against all of my instincts, I opened my door and got out. Sammy crawled out through my side and immediately grabbed a hold of my hand. It seemed I wasn't the only one with a bad feeling.

         My mom, completely oblivious to my dilemma, started towards the house. If I would have known what awaited us in that house, I would have grabbed Sammy and ran, or refused to get out of the car in the first place. But I didn't know, So I followed mom to the front door. by the time mom got the door unlocked, I had convinced myself that I had no reason to be so nervous about my own house. She opened the door and everything seemed fine; the TV was on in the living room so we all migrated towards the sound. Mom was ahead of us, so she turned the corner to the living room first. I watched her face go from a happy, carefree smile to a look of complete horror.

         My heart started racing and I wanted to run, but Sammy's hand tightened in mine and I forced myself to calm down. Mom was crying and reaching for the phone, before she dialed 911, she looked up at me and told me to take my brother upstairs and watch out for him. In order to get up the stairs, we had to pass the living room. I tucked Sammy's head into my arm and told him to close his eye. I waited for him to listen before I pulled us forward towards the stairs. There was a moment as we were passing the living room that I thought I wasn't going to look. But my curious 9-year-old brain took over and I glanced in. I froze in place and my body stiffened. I went numb as my eyes took in the scene. Dad sat in his chair, blood decorated the wall behind his head and his vacant eyes were staring right at me. His favorite gun lay on the ground underneath his dangling hand. I only looked for a second but the scene burned into my brain. Sammy started crying and I looked down to see him surveying the scene, before he could get a good look I ushered him up the stairs and laid him down in moms bed.

         The rest of the night was full of strangers in our house taking pictures of the living room and asking mom a bunch of questions. I sat at the top of the steps and watched it all unfold. Wondering the whole time why these people wanted pictures of my dad. So when a man approached me, sitting on the step below mine, I asked him. He told me that it was just standard procedure, I was still confused but I just nodded my head like I understood. Seeing me nod, he asked me how I was feeling. When I told him how confused I was he told me that confusion was a normal response and I would be okay. I wanted to cry because none of this seemed normal or okay. Images from the living room were floating around my head non-stop. I was brought back from my memories when the man started asking me questions about mom and what we were doing before we got home.

         After I answered all his questions he apologized and told me to hang in there. I just stared at him as he walked back down the steps and told all the other people that they were done. Mom stood at the bottom of the steps and we both watched as they zipped dad up in a black bag and wheeled him out of our house on a stretcher. After they left mom sighed sadly and told me it was just us know. She grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs to her room. We all slept in the same room that night.

         I didn't know it then but dad had left us a note. He told mom that he had fallen in love with another women. Apparently the thought of having to choose between his kids and the new love of his life was too much to handle, so he picked death. That year we didn't really celebrate my birthday. Mom was busy planning dads funeral and it just didn't feel right to celebrate after dad. I feel like I aged years in that one day. Instead of turning ten like I was supposed to, I became an adult. I was now the man of the family and had to act like it.

         A few days later at the funeral, a woman wearing all black approached us. She explained that she was the women dad had talked about in his letter and she couldn't stop apologizing to mom. She told us that if we needed anything to tell her. Mom started to yell at her. I covered Sammy’s ears, he didn't need to hear the names mom was calling this woman. With a resigned face she pulled out a card with her name and number and handed it to me before walking away. I looked down at the card, her name was Sarah. Sarah was the name of the woman that stole our dad from us. I looked up at mom and she was tearing up again. I reached up and grabbed her hand as I placed the card in her purse. Then I tucked Sammy under my arm, and we walked over to where they were currently lowering dad into the ground.

         I'm not really sure how it happened after that but Sarah started coming around to the house to watch us when mom was having a hard time. At first I hated having her there. I didn't understand how mom could let this woman into our house after what she did. But as the months went on I grew to like her. She started coming over more and more, even sleeping over sometimes. A few years after dad, my mom and Sarah sat Sammy and I down to tell us that they loved each other. I was happy for mom and Sammy loved Sarah so our life moved on.

         A few weeks after they sat us down, Sarah moved in and our family started a new life.I miss dad a lot and it makes me sad to think that Sammy doesn't remember our life with dad at all. But at least Sarah was there to pick us back up and make us a family again.

         Like I said there are moments that change your life forever. The night my dad killed himself was one of them. The next moment didn't come until much later in my life. But he made such an impact that he was definitely worth waiting for. His name was Castiel and he changed my life forever.


End file.
